During the construction of buildings, it is often necessary to provide openings or passages (often referred to as through-penetrations) through the building floors, walls, and ceilings to permit the running of pipes, wires, cables, and the like. Such through-penetrations in poured concrete partitions may be formed by various techniques, including drilling holes in the partition after it has been formed and solidified; or, positioning a forming device (typically referred to as a sleeve) before the concrete is poured and then removing the device after the concrete has solidified, to leave behind a through-penetration.
Such through-penetrations may provide a mechanism by which fire and smoke may spread from one compartment of the building to another. Thus, it is common to “firestop” such through-penetrations by providing, within the through-penetration, intumescent firestop materials which, upon exposure to sufficiently high temperature, can expand to close off the through-penetration. In one approach, a firestop material is placed in the through-penetration after the formation of the through-penetration and/or placement of a pipe through the through-penetration. An alternative approach involves the use of a so-called cast-in-place firestop device. Such a device is typically preloaded with firestop material (with room being left for insertion of a pipe through the firestop device) and is placed in position prior to pouring concrete, and remains permanently in place upon solidification of the concrete. Such devices are described in e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,486 to Radke et al.